


X

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Hotchahan Collection [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, One Night Stand, Oral, Smut, hotch x kate, hotchahan, kate doesn't stay quiet, kate finally calls people out on their shit, kate is tough, no more agent nice guy, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: AU. Months after a one night stand with a handsome stranger, Kate Callahan is the lucky tenth candidate to apply for the open position at the BAU. Someone has their eye on the BAU, however, and will stop at nothing to bring it down. Hotch/Kate.
Relationships: Kate Callahan/Aaron Hotchner
Series: Hotchahan Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064642
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I first published "X" on ffnet in 2015. In June 2020, I finally completed it. The story that I am publishing now on ao3 is NOT THE SAME as the story on ffnet. They will carry the same storyline, ROUGHLY, but there are marked differences.

It started with Ashley Seaver appearing at her cubicle and knocking on her desk.

"Hey, Kate," she greeted.

"What do you need?" Kate asked, distractedly going through papers on her desk.

"It's not work, it's pleasure," Ashley said. "That is, if you like karaoke."

"Karaoke?" Kate frowned, looking up at the tall blonde next to her. "You're planning on going out tonight? With who?"

"You, I hope," Ashley said. "Agent Rossi, of the BAU, who I used to work with, obviously, is getting a group together. Um I think his favorite bar is closing and he wanted them to go out with a bang so he's covering the tab tonight."

Kate raised her eyebrows, as her gaze slid back to the computer screen in front of her. "I think I could, actually," she said, bringing up her calendar. "I'm almost done with this and then I'm home free."

"It's bound to be crowded, if Rossi's buying," Ashley said. "See you later."

"Yeah," Kate said, distracted by her case. "I'll meet you there."

Once she'd finished on her case file, she went to the restroom, evaluating the situation. Her outfit wasn't all bad; she'd had to testify today so she'd worn a skirt, which was very rare for her. Heels made her look professional, so the mary jane's on her feet were ruining this look, but it was fine, she was obviously coming from work. Her white blouse could be easily improved by undoing a few buttons, showing off the lace camisole underneath.

She pulled the clip from her hair, letting it swing around her shoulders. It was so long, almost past her shoulders, and still had the black dye remnants from her last deep cover.

She fished in her purse, but knew she was fighting a losing battle. She wasn't big on wearing lipstick at work, it was habit from being undercover. Lipstick got you noticed.

The only tube she had was a darker red, candy apple. She hesitated, wondering if she was really committing to this, but opened the tube and smoothed it over her lips. Go big or go home. She didn't go out enough, so she'd make this count.

* * *

The bar was crowded, even more than she'd expected. She talked Ashley into doing a duet, and they belted out Something to Talk About, making the crowd cheer and sing along. Kate was out of breath by the end, and she carefully stepped off the stage, a smile spread across her face.

"Nice job," another blonde complemented, and Kate just smiled, moving to the bar for a drink.

"Whiskey, neat," she asked, and the bartender slid her a glass. She took a sip, still slightly out of breath, just as someone crashed into her. Jostled, she still saved her glass, turning around. There was a drunken, overweight man standing there, and he grinned to see her.

"Sorry, little lady," he slurred. "What department do you work in?"

"Um," she said, seeing the badge under his jacket, but it only made her want to hide her own.

"Walter Cantor," he said, shoving his hand at her.

"Liz," she said, sliding into her easiest persona; that of her dead sister.

"Hey, Liz," he said. "Can I get you another?"

She still had most of her glass, and besides, if Rossi was taking care of the tab then this gesture was meaningless. She could more than take of herself; in a different situation she'd already have rid herself of him, but she was too cognizant of the fact that she was at an FBI function. Just because she didn't recognize him didn't mean he wasn't very high up on the totem pole. Swann's unit was tucked aside in the FBI, never in the spotlight. Kate didn't get many opportunities to tangle with the higher ups, so she was very mindful of her behavior in this situation.

"I'm okay with this," she said, nodding to her still full whiskey.

He got closer, and Kate started plotting escape routes. She had to be smart about this, she didn't want Andi getting shit because of Kate's behavior.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her arm.

That was enough. She placed her hand on his wrist, tightening before he could react. "Let go," she said, voice steady.

"Liz," he cooed, but she was seconds away from snapping.

"Back up, Cantor," a voice said, and Cantor slowly turned, wrenching Kate's arm. She turned with him, looking at the tall, dark and admittedly handsome man standing there.

Cantor slowly loosened, looking at the man, whose face was unwavering and sober. "Do what she said," the man continued, and Cantor finally backed off, not apologizing, but swaggering off into the crowd.

"I can take care of myself," Kate said.

"I'm sure," he said. "But that man can ruin a career and I didn't want to see that happen to you."

He glanced at the drink in her hand; his facial expression barely changed, but she could tell he was inwardly raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you," she said.

He just nodded. "Whiskey, neat," he asked, and once he had the glass, turned back to her. She clinked her glass against his, knowing he was about to leave, and wondering why she didn't want to see him go.

She could see him start to go, but then, inexplicably, he didn't. He leaned against the bar, taking a sip. She sipped her own, wondering if he'd take it farther than this.

"Aaron," he said, and she licked her lips.

"Liz," she replied, not knowing where this was going. He glanced at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"You're really going to give me the same fake name you gave him," he said, folding his arms. He wasn't looking directly at her, but he was talking just to her. It was like they were in their own little bubble.

"Well, you haven't earned the real one," she tossed back, and he laughed. He looked good when he smiled, it transformed his whole face. The smile disappeared, and he looked down at his glass.

"Hey," he began, voice lowering, and she had to move closer to hear him. "Before we do this, before we have this conversation, I need you to know that I just committed to a serious girlfriend, and then she accepted a job in Hong Kong, effectively ending our relationship" He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I'm not looking for something serious."

Agent Rossi's group was singing yet another bad eighties song, and she shook her head at them, her long hair swaying with the motion. She took a second, looking down at her drink, wondering if she was really going to do this.

"I was just about to leave," she admitted, swirling the last of her whiskey in her glass.

"Never mind," he said, immediately backing off. "I shouldn't have done that."

She licked her lips, hesitating, and then threw back the last of her whiskey. "What I was about to say, before you interrupted me," she began, and his eyes were glued to her, watching every move. "Was why don't you come with?"

She could tell this wasn't something he did often. He wasn't the type to pick girls up in bars. Someone had probably forced him into this, told him that the best way to get over someone was to get under someone.

Well, he was tall, handsome, and dark. Just her type. Kate wasn't opposed to casual sex, and honestly, it had been too long for her.

"I think," he said, gaze meeting hers as he lifted his glass to his lips. He tossed it back, and met her gaze again. "That's a great idea."


	2. Chapter 2

Kate led him down the street to an upscale hotel, feeling far too experienced with hookups. Really, she was just undercover so much that hotels were basically her whole life, but she felt self conscious as they walked down the street in Quantico.

"I have a few rules," Kate began. "One, and this is obvious. No shop talk."

"Of course," he said smoothly, his hand coming to rest on her back, between her shoulders. She leaned into the touch, letting the sparks fly in her belly. She'd gone from just-interested-enough to actually getting turned on in less than ten minutes.

"Two, we don't talk about this again," she said. "Obviously we both work for the same place, but I think there's a pretty decent chance we don't run into each other again for a very long time. If we do," she shrugged. "We pretend it didn't happen."

"Another given," he said. "I'm the soul of discretion."

"Three," she said, pausing outside the door of the hotel. Her feet were already sore from the heels on her feet, and she was glad the hotel wasn't farther. "I come first."

A look flashed in his eyes as he registered what she was saying, and Kate felt her belly warm even more. "Yet another given," he whispered, leading her back around the corner out of sight, and kissed her, pressing her body against the wall behind her. His hand tangled in her hair, and Kate made a sound that was almost a purr as he caressed her lips with his own. He pulled away all too soon, and Kate looked up at him with sultry eyes.

"I promise you'll come first," he whispered, his lips near her ear. She shivered at the feeling, wanting to melt into him. "And I promise you'll come second as well."

With that, his hand brushed over her whole body, from her shoulder to her hip, where he very possessively cupped her ass. "Ready to go inside?" He asked, and she managed a nod.

He led the way, Kate merely following in his wake, feeling stunned and very, _very_ , turned on.

His arm slid around her as they walked in, and he dominated the conversation with the front desk clerk; Kate had no objections to that. She turned her head away when he pulled out his credit card, having no desire to ruin the moment by recognizing his name, and when the clerk handed Aaron the room keys, she was more than ready to go upstairs. She walked a little ahead of him as they headed for the elevator, purposefully swaying her hips more than usual, and she could feel his gaze land there, hot and heavy.

She expected him to hold back while they were in the elevator; he didn't strike her as the type to risk being seen in public doing something like that, but to her surprise, he kissed her as soon as the doors closed.

Again, Kate wasn't complaining. He pulled away, looking down at her. "Even with those admittedly fantastic heels, you are a very petite woman," he said, and she began to speak, wondering where this was going, but his hands wrapped around her waist, and lifted her. She gasped, knowing where this was going, and easily wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her against the wall of the elevator, pushing the emergency stop button with her heeled foot.

"That should buy us some time," she whispered, as the elevator stopped. "Plus these cameras don't work. I've tried to get footage from this hotel before."

"Clever girl," he said, in a voice that made her weak, and leaned down to kiss her again. His lips worked against hers in a way that made her whole body shiver, and she clenched her legs more tightly around his waist. His hands had moved from her waist to grab her ass instead, clearly liking what he'd found there.

She was panting against him, letting him totally dominate her. She'd never been the submissive one in relationships; any serious ones far in her past had had more of an equals dynamic in bed, but this man...he was taking what he wanted. He was also eliciting feelings she hadn't felt in too long a time, and making sure she knew her pleasure was paramount.

So she was more than willing to submit.

His hands left her ass, traveling to grab her by the wrists, and pulling them both over her head. "This lace has been driving me crazy," he whispered, holding both wrists in one hand, keeping them pinned above her. She gasped as he pulled her camisole down with his other hand, his hand roughly brushing over the tops of her breasts. "I just want to see what's beneath," he almost growled, and slowly let her slide back down his body to the floor. Kate panted, feeling his erection as it brushed against her, drawing out some intense feelings from within her when she felt it.

He pushed the elevator button, and it started to move again. Kate panted, her hair messed up, and her shirt completely undone. She fumbled at the buttons, in case there was someone on the other side of the elevator doors when they opened, but Aaron swung his jacket off in one motion, and placed it around her shoulders. "That should cover you," he said, carefully moving her hair out from beneath the collar. "You're so tiny," he reflected, looking down at how it fell nearly to her knees.

"Mmhmm," she managed, unable to find words other than that.

"But not in the places that matter," he murmured, coming to stand next to her as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. His hand reached to clasp her ass, and Kate held back a gasp. There was an elderly couple, looking bemused, on the other side of the door. They were probably wondering what had taken so long, but Aaron merely nodded, took Kate's hand, and led her through the doors.

Now he led, and she followed, trying to find words, and utterly failing. His hand completely enveloped hers, probably twice the size. Kate held on, as they finally reached their door. He slid the hotel key into the lock, and the light went green. He turned to face her, and he quirked a brow. "Are you sure about this?" He said. "I guess you could call this the point of no return."

Kate stepped forward, pressing her tiny hands against his chest, letting the heavy hotel door swing shut behind them. "Yes," she breathed, rising up on her tippiest toes to press her lips to his, her arms winding around his neck to try and bring him down to her level. "Very sure."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy and graphic sexual content. This is your warning.

His lips moved against hers, and Kate kissed him back, her arms firmly around his neck. Aaron's hands were starting to move all over her body, sweeping over her curves. They paused at her breasts, and he moaned at her lips as he cupped them. She moaned in response, which made him slide the jacket off of her shoulders. He pulled away, looking at her, and just shook his head.

"You're killing me," he noted, opening the closet door and hanging up his jacket, before going further into the room.

She followed, sliding her heels off, and Aaron sat on the edge of the bed. She padded towards him, naturally walking between his spread legs as if she did this every day, inched her skirt up a little, and climbed onto him, straddling his lap. They both moaned when she brushed against his erection, only her panties and his trousers separating them from touching there.

"Liz," he growled, and kissed her again, his hand coming up to her hair. His hand gathered it up, pulling lightly as he kissed her. She gasped, feeling as though every nerve ending in her body was coming on. She'd never been with someone who was brave enough to pull at her hair, but she...she was loving this.

She could barely breathe as he continued to kiss her, keeping her hair taut, and her hands went to the tie around his neck. She quickly undid the knot, sliding the ends from his neck, about to toss it away when his hand left her hair and clamped over her hand that held the tie. "We might need that," he said, breaking the kiss. She nodded, and he brushed his free hand over her jaw, before pulling her in for another kiss.

He placed the tie on the bed beside them, and then his hands were at her blouse, sliding it free from her skirt. The buttons were long undone, and he slid it easily down her arms and let it fall to the floor, leaving her in a bra and her lace camisole.

His mouth moved down, going to her neck. He sucked lightly at the soft skin there, and Kate gasped, wondering if he'd leave a mark. She lightly moved away, and he looked at her with mild surprise. "You didn't like that," he began, completely pausing everything.

"No, I did," she managed. "I just want to make sure you don't leave a mark."

His eyes darkened, and his finger came up to trace over her neck. "What if I wanted to?"

"You're out of luck," she whispered, and he leaned back in, his lips brushing her ear; he moved so close that his barely audible words were crystal clear.

"What happens if I leave one?" He asked, and her whole body shivered; in that moment, he could have done anything, and she would have been hard pressed to protest.

"As many as you leave, you get in return," she managed. "In the same spot."

She could see him considering it. His eyes were still on her neck, and he grunted, visibly displeased. "You win," he said, his hands going to her hips, pulling her more firmly onto his erection. They both gasped, and Kate relished the look of pleasure on his somber face. "I will be leaving marks," he noted, his eyes meeting hers. "But they'll be where no one would see them but me."

She felt so close, just from his tone, from the way he was dominating her. She kept his gaze, not turning her head away. "Like I said," she breathed. "You'll get back any you give."

He chuckled, a sound that was wicked, yet made her want to hear him laugh. "Good girl," he echoed from earlier. They'd paused, and his eyes were languidly traveling over her body, not hiding the way he was focusing on her breasts, still covered in lace, and her thighs, straddling him.

His hands landed on her thighs, lightly rocking her back and forth, the friction enough to drive her nearly wild. His hands were rough on the soft skin of her thighs, and she wanted to drive him as crazy as he was driving her. She could tell he was getting a lot of enjoyment from this impromptu ride as well, but she wanted to up the ante. Her hands went to the hem of her camisole, and he moaned; he could tell where this was going.

He held her gaze; his hands continuing to rock her hips back and forth, over his erection. Kate pulled the camisole slowly over her head; his eyes stayed glued to hers. She reached behind her for the bra clasp; his gaze flitted down, he licked his lips, and then he looked back at her face.

She swallowed from the intensity of his gaze, and her fingers were suddenly too clumsy to undo the bra. Her back was arched forward, bringing her breasts closer to his face, and one hand slowly slid up her thigh, towards her waist. The motions had stilled. Kate rested squarely on his erection.

Both hands were now on the bare skin of her waist. Kate's hands fell away from the bra clasp, and she watched him. He was caressing her almost reverently, his thumbs sweeping over her rib cage; sliding beneath the stiff wire of her bra to caress the underside of her breasts.

He bit his lip, and his hands slid around her in one fluid motion; he had her bra off in seconds. Her breasts, larger than average, were still completely covered by his giant hands as he cupped them, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

"Oh, Liz," he moaned, his hands going back to her hips to grab tightly; he lifted her up, and then she was deposited onto the bed, on her back. He stripped out of his dress shirt in a ridiculously quick manner; shrugged out of his t shirt, and then he stood in front of her, just in his dress pants, and, oddly, his shoes. He kicked out of them, his socks as well. Kate rose up on her elbows, watching as he slowly undid his belt. She swallowed as his pants fell to the ground, leaving him in boxers. She could see the clear outline of his erection; and what she'd felt beneath her hadn't been an exaggeration. He was quite a large man.

He climbed onto the bed with her; she spread her legs, and he naturally moved between them. She wrapped her legs around him, and he lowered his head to her breasts.

Her eyes rolled back as he sucked at her breasts, tugging at her nipples until she was gasping. Her hand came up to grab his hair, pull it as he'd done hers, trying to keep calm, but his ministrations were making her wild.

How long _had_ it been since she'd had sex?

She couldn't even remember at this point. Probably a year ago. She'd had a brief fling with someone when she'd been undercover, then she'd never seen him again, naturally.

One thing was for sure...no man had ever made her feel like this before even getting all of her clothes off.

Aaron continued to suck at her breasts; she knew he was leaving marks, and his hands were gliding down her body, tracing each landmark as they reached it, lightly touching her stomach before descending further.

She shivered when his hands landed on her thighs, and she outright moaned when one finger reached to touch her panties. They were soaked through already.

She could feel him smile against her breasts, and she shuddered as his finger slid her panties aside, playing with the curls beneath them. God. She almost froze, wanting to clamp her legs together. When was the last time she'd shaved down there?

She breathed through the panic, especially when he didn't show any sign that he minded. The same lone finger slowly moved past the curls, flicked at the tender bud beneath them, causing her whole body to jerk, and then slid inside her. It was soon joined by a second finger; Kate moaned, loud and long.

"I knew you'd be like this," his voice said, and she felt so dazed it seemed like it was coming from far away. His lips came to meet hers, and he kissed her long and deep, and Kate tried to cling onto him, but his fingers started to move inside her; he was plunging in and out, hard and fast. Her skirt was bunched around her waist, and her panties had been shoved to one side, but were still on. Her breasts bounced wildly as his fingers pushed harder and deeper. She tried to hold on, but her body was already responding to his touch, and she could feel an orgasm building.

"Aaron," she gasped against his mouth, and she could feel his smile.

"Say my name again," he said, his voice almost harsh, and she moaned it long and loud.

"Aaron," she cried, and he pounded his fingers into her, until she shattered beneath him. She cried out, again, and she could feel his eyes on her face; he'd pulled back to watch her orgasm.

She breathed deeply, trying to return to normal rhythm, her eyes fluttering open to see him above her. "Aaron," she repeated, and he smiled wickedly. She soon knew why; he only waited for her orgasm to recede before his fingers started to pump her again; her second orgasm came harder, and faster.

She felt weak as he moved off of the bed, grabbing his wallet from his pants pocket. She tried to push herself onto her elbows, but she was still too dazed from the second orgasm, and she merely watched as he slid out of his boxers; she swallowed at the sight of him. He'd grabbed a condom from his wallet, something she appreciated, but she moved forward, sliding off of the bed to her knees in front of him.

Kate Callahan had never knelt before a man to give fellatio before; she was willing to make an exception for the man who'd made her come twice before even thinking about his own pleasure.

She clasped his dick firmly in one hand, her other caressing his balls, and she could feel his reaction. Her mouth slid onto his dick, sucking hard, and fast, just as he'd done with her, sliding back and forth. She kept her eyes tilted up, so she could see him, and his hand landed on her head, again gathering in her hair to pull it. "Liz," he rasped.

He tasted salty, but it wasn't bad. Kate slid her tongue around him, her tiny hand pumping him, and she could tell he was getting closer, when his hand gently nudged her head back, and she pulled away, gazing up at him. "I really enjoyed that," he panted. "Thank you."

"I was just returning the favor," she replied, licking her lips. He moaned again, and reached down, easily lifting her again to place her back onto the bed. He slid her panties down, letting them fall somewhere on the floor, and she watched as he opened the gold packet, and slid the condom onto his member.

Her skirt was still bunched at her waist; he didn't remove it and somehow, that was more erotic as he again moved between her legs.

He paused before entering her, his dick poised at her entrance. "Are you still okay with this part?" He asked, and she nodded. He raised an eyebrow, and she almost purred.

A man who knew how to make a lady come, _and_ made sure to get consent at every step?

"Yes," she said. "I'm sure."

Her whole body tensed as he slid into her; he was a large man, and she was tiny compared to him. He went slowly, watching her face, and she could tell he was being careful to not go too quickly. Her heart warmed at the concern he was showing.

God, why did this have to be just a hookup? She couldn't live without ever experiencing sex like this, with a partner so caring, again.

He'd slid into her up to the hilt, and Kate's hips were spread as wide as they could go. He fit snugly, but he fit.

His fingers traced her rib cage, slid over her nipples. He was taking his time, giving her body some time to get used to him.

"You okay?" He asked, and if she didn't know better, she'd almost say his voice sounded tender.

"Yeah," she said, shifting her hips a little, and they both gasped at the feeling. She shifted her hips again, making him move inside her, and the only thing louder than her moan was his.

His hands clamped on her hips, panting, shaking his head, and she stilled the movements, taking pity on him.

And then he began to move. Slow and steady at first, but easily increasing the pace. Kate bit her lip, trying to keep from crying his name, but as he went faster, she found herself gasping his name.

In and out. She'd rarely been fucked like this, by someone who really knew what they were doing. Slick, warm, hard, punctuated by the sounds of skin against skin.

In and out.

She could feel his motions gradually becoming looser, more frantic. She could see the look of concentration on his face, and his fingers slid between them. She moaned his name when they brushed against her clit, and her orgasm didn't take long at all; between the dick between her legs, slamming into her, and the finger on her clit.

It was like he didn't give himself permission to come until her body was shuddering around his, and she again screaming his name.

He shuddered into her, and she felt every vibration as he drained every last drop.

He collapsed over her, body still braced on his elbows so as to not crush her, but he was still heavy; so heavy.

Kate leaned up and gently kissed his neck, feeling something too close to an emotion that wasn't allowed budding in her chest.

She quickly pulled back, and Aaron slid off of her after another moment. "Want a shower to clean off?" He asked, voice gruff, extending a hand to her.

She nodded, taking his hand, and letting him pull her to her feet.

They didn't even make it to the shower before their lips were pressed together again, and his hands were frantically moving over her body.

Somehow they made it under the hot spray, and as the water soaked them, getting in their eyes, his fingers pumped into her, making her come again…

They moved back to the bed; he found another condom….

And again…

His mouth was on her clit, making her absolutely lose her mind and any sense of reality.

And again…

He was pounding into her for the second time that night, hours later, and he finally shuddered to completion.

At that point, they were too exhausted for Kate to even contemplate sneaking out as she usually would.

She closed her eyes, and they both slept.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hotch woke up, he was aware it was early. He felt oddly satisfied; and as the memories of last night slowly flooded back, he could almost convince himself it was a dream.

He felt the bed shift beside him, and his whole body tensed.

His eyes flew open, and he saw the woman in bed beside him, still fast asleep. He swallowed. Liz, she'd said her name was.

He knew it wasn't her real name, and he steeled himself; he really couldn't afford to learn her real name.

But he wanted to. He'd seen the telltale lanyard with her things last night; he just hadn't commented.

He slowly slid from the bed, untangling himself from the sheets, grabbing his clothes as he walked to the bathroom.

He saw her things, now set on the bedside table. He could reach over...find out who she was…

But he wasn't going to do that.

He walked to the bathroom; normally, he would take a shower, but it was early enough that he could take one when he got home. He patted himself down; keys and wallet were where they were supposed to be. Phone was too. He checked it, expecting multiple messages from worried teammates, but there was only one.

 **Rossi:** I'll make sure no one suspects a thing. Glad you're finally getting some. D.

Hotch flushed. Of course Rossi had noticed him leave, and that he wasn't alone. He replied, wondering if Rossi would even answer.

 **Hotch:** Do you think anyone else noticed?

To his surprise, a reply filtered in almost instantly.

 **Rossi:** I made a spectacle of myself to ensure they didn't

 **Hotch:** Thank you, my friend. I owe you.

 **Rossi:** Don't worry about it.

Hotch knew this conversation wasn't over, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth right now. He swished mouthwash, pulling his clothes on quickly, cursing as he realized he'd left the suit jacket in the closet.

God. He hadn't even been that drunk last night, and it wasn't that he was ashamed of his actions, but he just felt like it would be easier if he left before... _she_ …awoke. Besides, she'd asked him to never reference this again, or seek her out.

So he'd respect that, and make this as seamless as possible.

He looked at himself in the mirror, silently rolling his eyes at himself. He felt like a high school student again, trying to get home before curfew.

He adjusted his watch, splashed water on his hair, and realized this was as good as it was going to get. He opened the door, grabbed his jacket from the closet, and then realized that she wasn't in bed.

He stilled, a pang of disappointment hitting his chest. He knew it was irrational to feel that way; she'd probably heard him wake up, and had taken her chance to leave before they had to bump into each other.

He startled as the door behind him clicked open, and she stood there. "Sorry," she said, and he bit back the words he wanted to say. She looked thoroughly tousled, and he could tell from a mile away she'd been fucked the night before. By him.

Seeing her like that, bedhead and flushed face, he just wanted to pull her back against him.

"I needed ice," she said, holding up the bucket. "I thought you'd be gone."

"Of course," he said, moving aside to let her in. Now that he was more cognizant, he realized her shoes were still in the room; she'd gone to the ice machine barefoot.

Her skirt was rumpled, and her shirt was buttoned wrong. Hotch's fingers itched to correct it; or, better yet, undo them again.

He realized he was staring, and jerked away, heading for the door. Her hands were raised over her head; he watched, hand on the doorknob, totally transfixed as she slid her hair into a ponytail.

She turned, and saw him watching.

He knew he should leave.

He did.

But he stayed there, just staring at her.

He really didn't believe that this was real. This woman...Liz...whatever her name was...was fucking gorgeous. Downright beautiful. The morning light was just accentuating her soft curves, and pleasing smile. She looked at him, seemingly just as transfixed, and then his hand fell from the doorknob; he started towards her.

She met him halfway; he kissed her like he was saying goodbye forever.

Because he was.

His hand cupped the back of her head, and he tasted the mint of her breath. She was probably tasting his mouthwash as well.

He sucked at her lower lip; the last thing he wanted, the very last thing, was to leave her right now.

He pulled away, unable to help caressing her face. This still didn't feel real, so he was going to treat it like a dream and pretend that reality didn't exist.

She stared up at him, eyes luminous.

"I have to go," he said.

"I know," she replied, and her entire face seemed to shutter as she turned away.

That was his cue.

So Aaron Hotchner, ever one to follow orders, turned and left.

* * *

Kate watched Aaron leave, wondering if that was his real name. Doubtful, though.

She ignored the pang in her chest as she finished dressing; sliding her shoes back on, and thanking god for the fresh pair of panties she always kept in her purse. That was another carryover from working undercover so much.

She checked herself in the mirror. She looked like she'd been fucked. She picked up her phone to call an Uber, laughing at herself as she left the room, the hotel keys inside.

She looked like she'd been fucked, but for that moment, she didn't care.

She had been fucked, after all. She'd had the best sex of her entire life and for once, Kate didn't feel like hiding away, skulking in shadows.

She walked outside the hotel into the bright daylight, climbed into her Uber, and when she got home, she showered, dressed, and put on makeup to prepare for a new day.

Life would go on. Pity that she'd never see him again...but at least she'd had the experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is coming soon :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Ten Months and Twenty-Six Days Later...**

* * *

It had been luck. Or it would have been, had Agent Hotchner believed in luck.

He had honestly gotten tired of all the interviews. Too many candidates, and...

Emily. He hadn't expected her answer. He understood it, God, he understood it better than any of his team. He had felt the displacement when Emily had returned from the dead, and how it just changed the team. He knew she felt it too, and he'd watched as it had slowly torn her apart.

But he'd thought, naively perhaps, that this much time having passed, she would have wanted to return.

Two years. Surely that was enough.

_"I'm sorry, Hotch, I really am. But I can't return."_

That phone call had decided him. He simply wouldn't interview anyone else for the position. It was a closed matter, they didn't actually need another member.

But that very morning, a new file had landed on his desk, earmarked by the Director.

_Check her out. I think she has great potential. And it'd be a pity if she's stuck in undercover work for the rest of her career here._

SSA Kate Callahan had looked almost too good to be true. With an impressive success rating—she'd closed well over half of her cases—and studies that had concentrated on behavioral analysis, her landing in undercover work had almost been a fluke.

But she'd done well there. Really well. Perps were, apparently, her forte, and she was currently closing in on one who took pictures of underage girls.

Hotch read through some remarks she'd made, and a small smile came to his face. Sarcastic, bold and unafraid.

It was worth a shot. He picked up the phone.

* * *

Ten months. Ten months and twenty-six days.

Kate pulled on a pair of black, heeled boots, turning in the mirror to check out the outfit. A smart black suit, a brand new haircut (it had been a while since she'd had short hair,) and lowkey makeup. Neutral lipstick, a white camisole under the jacket. She frowned at the mirror, sighed, and took the jacket off again. She peeled the camisole off, grabbing a black scoop neck instead, and redressed.

This was better, she reflected. The white had been too eye catching. She didn't want the BAU Unit Chief getting the wrong impression.

She hadn't applied for the job. He'd called Andi, and Andi had popped into her office to let her know. "Callahan, good news," she'd said. "There's an opening in the BAU and, I've been told, it has your name on it."

Things like that just didn't happen to Kate. She'd honestly tensed up a little, wondering what she'd done differently to get noticed like this. She'd long gotten used to never being in the spot light working with Andi, and she couldn't think of anything she'd done differently.

Not recently at any rate.

Ten months ago, however...ten months and twenty-six days. Kate swallowed, her cheeks coloring as she adjusted her jacket again. She grabbed her go-bag, and ignored her thoughts she left her apartment, pretending that a certain dark haired man wasn't on her mind.

A man whose fingers had moved her, a man whose voice was like sin.

She really didn't need to be thinking about sex right now. It was truly the last thing she needed...

* * *

Kate stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor. She was mentally going over the little speech she planned to give Agent Hotchner when a briefcase was suddenly, startlingly, crammed in between the elevator doors.

"Sorry," the man to whom the briefcase belonged said, breathless. "Hi."

"Morning," she said, getting over her surprise. "Which floor?"

"Sixth, pl—mm, you too," he'd replied. She didn't recognize him as Gideon's aide, but he recognized her. She tried to get back into the zone, but that was not to be.

"Karaoke, at the Benjamin," he suddenly said, interrupting her mental speech for the second time, and startling her almost more than he had when he'd stopped the elevator.

"Excuse me?"

"You were singing karaoke at the Benjamin, the night it closed," he answered, explaining himself.

Kate felt her stomach swirl, and only years of training kept her face neutral. What had he noticed? Had he seen her leave with that guy?

Fuck. That guy. Agent Rossi hadn't invited that many different departments-

What if Aaron was part of the BAU?

Her mind entirely froze, and she wondered what the possibilities were. Surely not. Right?

"I...was. Good memory," she recovered, stumbling over her words. "Billy Joel might have died a little that night," she joked, suddenly remembering him as one of the tipsy group with Agent Rossi.

The agent hadn't registered her pause; if he had, at least, he didn't comment on it. "Sadly, he was not the only one," he replied. "He got us started, but we went on to do a six song set."

"The eighties took a fatal hit if I remember correctly," she said, finally recovering. Seemed like he just remembered her duet with Ashley; that wasn't too surprising. They had really gotten into it, after all.

As an awkward silence fell over them, she tried to get back into remembering her speech, but felt a sudden, desperate urge to keep the conversation going. She wanted to distract from her earlier silence. "Have you seen the place that took over? It's, like, techno and twerking."

"Uh, that's not really my crowd," the agent replied, and Kate tossed it right back at him.

"What?" Kate asked. "You don't twerk?"

She'd gone too far. The look on his face said it all, as he struggled to find an answer to her question.

"I was just—I was kidding," she said. "I don't twerk."

"Yeah," he said. "Well, it's nice to see you again."

The doors opened, and Kate stepped out.

"First floor, top of the stairs," he said, pointing out an office. She was almost startled, before remembering where she was.

She'd be working with profilers if she got this job. She'd better get used to the, well, profiling.

Now that she was thinking about it, she recognized the three people waiting right inside the bullpen as well. Two blondes, and a tall black man. They'd also been in Agent Rossi's group.

She felt a funny feeling in her stomach, and she tried to calm the nerves.

She saw another man, and almost jumped out of her skin, but it wasn't Aaron.

She headed up the ramp, breathing deep, and smartly rapped on the door to Agent Hotchner's office. The plaque on his door didn't have a first name.

"Come in," the voice on the other side commanded. Her hand froze on the doorknob. Deep, timbered. She shook off the worries. She knew perfectly well that many men had similar voices.

There was no way. She steeled herself as memories flooded in. A deep voice panting her fake name. Strong hands holding her together and then making her fall apart. Lips that left marks on her chest that didn't fade for weeks. A body that had been the sole focus of all of her wet dreams since then. She knew it was highly unrealistic that the man on the other side of the door was Aaron. She didn't know the math, but she knew it statistically improbable.

And yet. Agent Rossi hadn't invited that many departments. Andi's unit had really only gotten invited because of Ashley. There weren't too many other options for where Aaron could have worked. And he was obviously high up enough that the guy had backed off when he'd appeared.

She drew in one more breath, exhaled, and pasted a smile on her face as she opened the door.

Agent Hotchner was standing with his back toward her, finishing up a phone call, but she could still recognize him. She would have recognized him anywhere.

He placed the phone down, and turned around, an apology on his lips. "I'm so sorry," he said, started forward to shake her hand, but his gaze swept up her body, and the words died on his lips.

Kate tried to break the silence, but as their gazes met, she found herself just as struck as he was. She swallowed, stuck out a suddenly sweat hand, and forced herself to speak the words she should have memorized by now. "I'm Agent Kate Callahan," she said. "Sex Crimes under Andi Swann."

Agent Hotchner responded quickly, snapping out of his haze. "Agent Aaron Hotchner," he said, and she flushed deeply when he stuttered saying the Aaron.

That only made him more flustered, and she could already tell that Aaron Hotchner wasn't a man that got flustered often.

"Sit down," he said, going to his side of the desk. Kate quickly grabbed a seat as well, looking around at how massive the piles of files on his desk were.

"The piles of files aren't usually this high. Our Section Chief is overseas, and we're down an agent," he said, trying to make space on his desk to place her file.

"I heard that SSA Blake transferred back to Boston. Listen," she said, voice earnest. Thing was, she knew she could do this job. She knew she'd do well at this job.

But she couldn't take it under these circumstances. She'd never be able to stop doubting whether or not she'd been given it under her own merits. Besides, he was probably about to tell her that it was out of the question regardless.

"I think it's obvious this won't work out," she finally said.

"Why is that obvious?" He asked, gaze flickering up to meet hers, and she was almost surprised at how shuttered it was. He'd turned his emotions back off.

"Well, our...history," she said lamely, waving a hand between them.

"Per our...history," he said, no telltale flush as had been earlier. "I think we agreed that we'd not reference it if we came across each other again."

"Of course," she said, and now she didn't know what to say.

He moved some paperwork until he found her file. "You have an impressive success rating, and your supervisor speaks very highly of you," he began, and looked back up at her. Kate's breath caught. "Honestly, Agent Callahan, you were as good as hired long before you stepped foot in my office. I think you'll be a valuable asset to the team."

She worked to find the words. "Agent Hotchner, I'm flattered, and I've worked hard to get where I am, but-"

"But what?" He asked, eyes flashing with a momentary emotion. "Listen, whatever happened between us is in the past. Your eight years with the Bureau and your undercover work convince me that you'll fit right in, and I need someone like you on my team right now."

She fought the shiver at his words. Need.

"Please don't think me asking you to come on board has anything to do with-" He began, but the door to his office was burst open, and he stopped abruptly.

"I know, I'm interrupting," one of the blonde agents from earlier said, opening his door.

"Uh, Garcia, this is Kate Callahan. She'll be joining the team," Agent Hotchner said, and Kate's gaze, momentarily swung to Garcia, snapped back to the man on the other side of the desk.

"Hello! I know you," Garcia exclaimed, and Kate turned back to Garcia, forcing a smile. "He's at it again in Bakersfield," Garcia said hurriedly.

"I know, I'll be right there," Agent Hotchner said, turning back for one last piece of paperwork.

"Agent Hotchner, I haven't made my decision yet," she said.

"Call me Hotch," he said, standing up. "And there isn't time."

"I know, it's the third victim," she finished. "I was honestly surprised you hadn't made the trip yet."

"We've been consulting," he said, almost shortly, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"But you haven't made the trip to California?" She said, finding herself standing as well.

"We're about to," Agent Hotchner said. "Do you have a go-bag?"

"I am like a Boy Scout, sir," she said, another smile twitching at her lips. "Always prepared."

He turned away, and she wondered if he was flushed again. "Listen, you don't have to make any decisions right now," he said, grabbing another file. "But come out on this case, consult with us. Make your decision when we get back."

"Okay,' she said, reconsidering her earlier position. He'd made it clear that he'd planned on hiring Kate long before "Liz" walked through the door. And honestly, she owed it to herself to see if she could make a go out of this. "I'll come with you to California."

A smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. "Good girl," he said, and the words shocked her so much she wondered if she'd imagined them, but Hotch was already moving, leading her out of his office. He had morphed into the exemplar of professionalism, and she could tell he had zero plans of acknowledging their past after they left his office.

Which was good. Wasn't it?


	6. Chapter 6

Kate changed on the plane, as did Jareau. Before they landed, Hotch shot off assignments rapidly. "JJ, you're with me at the station. Reid, go with Morgan to the medical examiner. Kate, you and Dave can go to the latest disposal site." He met her gaze, as if okaying that.

Kate nodded. "I think that's a great idea," she said, for she couldn't help herself. She knew it was crossing a very fine line, but she could see the way Hotch's gaze caught hers. He turned away, without a flicker of emotion, but she could see that his jaw had clenched.

Maybe this profiling thing was going to come easier than she thought. She almost choked at her own train of thought. Come.

She needed to get her mind out of the gutter.

The team looked between herself and Hotch, gazes mildly curious, and then turned back to their work. Kate wondered again if any of them had seen her leave The Benjamin with him, and she buried her nose in her file until they landed.

* * *

Rossi kept up a lively conversation the whole way to the disposal site. He asked about Seaver and Swann, going slightly more in depth than Morgan had earlier. Right before they reached the site, he turned to her. "You were at the Benjamin the night it closed, weren't you?" He asked. "I saw you at the beginning with Seaver, you guys rocked that song."

"Thanks," Kate said, trying not to flush. "Seems like I made a lasting impression on more than one agent. Garcia and Reid also remembered."

"Reid doesn't surprise me," Rossi said. "Kid's got an eidetic memory, he's quite literally the resident genius."

"Kind of figured that," Kate said.

Rossi smiled at her in the rearview mirror. "Hey, you've got nothing to worry about with this team," he said. "I don't know if this placement is official yet or if you're still thinking about it, but we don't bite. Much," he added, shrugging his shoulders.

Kate burst out laughing.

"Honestly, the only person you didn't make a visible impression on was Hotch," Rossi continued. "But believe me, he wouldn't have offered you this position if he didn't have the utmost faith. I know he's a tough guy to read, but he's really not the robot he pretends to be."

"Duly noted," Kate laughed again. She remembered her night spent with Hotch, and again had to suppress a deep blush. He was definitely not a robot.

They'd reached the site, and Rossi climbed out. Kate followed his lead, trying to not flinch against the harsh California sun. It had been a long time since she'd come this far west.

"You were on the Ludwig investigation," Rossi noted. "I admit, I did a little research on the plane."

"Should I be offended that my name wasn't superglued in your mind?" She teased. "But yeah, I was. He was a nasty piece of work. Since you just read up on it, however, you might be able to tell this story better than I."

"Lots to tell," Rossi said. "He was all busted up in the arrest photos."

Kate shrugged. "That's what happens when you try to knife a federal agent," she said. "Backup didn't make it in time, and I had to use drastic measures."

"That must have hurt," Rossi said. "You seem just fine."

"I heal quickly," Kate shrugged. "And I've been on the wrong end of a knife a few too many times now. And I looked a lot better than he did."

"Nicely done," Rossi noted. "But you know, that case couldn't have been easy."

His eyes looked a little too closely at her, and Kate didn't want to be treated like this. Whatever her reservations about the BAU were, they didn't include fearing that the cases would be too dark. Nothing was darker than sex crimes.

"When you find one that is, let me know," she said. "I never expected easy."

"Of course," Rossi said. They walked inside the disposal site, switching over to talk about the case. She could see Rossi's silent respect every time she nailed a theory, and resisted the urge to sass him again. She'd been working sex crimes for eight years, the majority of that spent doing undercover work. You couldn't do that much for so long without learning a little too much about how the world worked.

* * *

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Rossi chuckled as they left Cowles' home. "We all did. I'll remember that the next time someone questions women in authority."

"You mind if I do the honors arresting that guy?" She shot back. "It's not the sexism I mind so much as the murder."

"Too true," Rossi cracked. "But we might have to flip for it. Let's radio Hotch, see if we can draw this creep out."

* * *

Back at the station, Hotch and JJ were already vested up. "We've got an eye on Cowles," Hotch said, tossing her a vest. She caught it, glad she'd changed on the plane. Jackets were definitely not vest proof, something she noted even more deeply since Hotch was in shirt sleeves now.

They rode separately to grab Cowles; Kate ended up in the same car as Jareau with the other woman driving. She privately noted that Hotch had still gotten out of teaming up with her; she hoped that wouldn't start a trend. This could just be the one case, but it wasn't going to be doable if he treated their situation like a restraining order.

Once they'd nabbed Cowles, Kate and Rossi were the ones questioning him; Cowles' degrading marks questioning the validity of Kate's degree got old very quickly.

At least it gave them an in. Misogynists were always the quickest to crack.

Kate finally got to sit down, not in a moving car, or with a suspect, almost twelve hours after they'd gotten off the plane. It had been a long day. Undercover work just didn't move like this. She'd spend months tracking one target back at base, on the computer. Then she'd spend anywhere from a few days to a few months in a hotel in their hometown.

Having an arrest within twenty four hours of landing just wasn't something that happened in her work. She felt like it should already be over...but truth was, it was just beginning. This dark website was the most disturbing piece of information they'd gotten yet.

She looked through the files again, privately noting that now the differences in victims made sense. It was multiple perpetrators doing the kidnapping, and multiple sellers who'd purchased these people.

It was disgusting to see. Kate shook her head, tuning back in to hear how odd Morgan's phone call was. "I need baby kitten pics ASAP," Garcia's voice filtered through the phone; she didn't seem like someone who was speaker phone safe but Morgan was unabashed.

She spoke up without even realizing she'd interrupted Morgan. "Have you seen the baby hippo ones?" Kate asked, pointing with her pencil.

"What?" Garcia asked, soundly truly shook to her core that someone was contributing to her tangent.

"Sleeps with a blanket, gets massages, eats better than I do," Kate continued.

"Where is that?" Garcia demanded.

"South Africa," Kate said, and that launched Garcia off onto a wholly new topic about her arsenal of cuteness.

Reid cleared his throat. "Maybe we could get back on topic," he said, as Kate and Garcia cooed over baby chicks. Kate raised an eyebrow inwardly; they'd been doing shop talk all afternoon and the first time they'd strayed off topic Reid had immediately made them jump back. She wondered if he was always so rigid.

Kate also felt a bit conflicted at how quickly they made the leap to going after the anatomy professor on sabbatical. Surely that was a bit rushed, and going out to his place confirmed her theory.

He wasn't the murderer; he was the victim. He did, however, lead them to the murderer.

Steven Parkett.

* * *

Kate ended up in the backseat with Jareau as they drove out to Parkett's. Hotch was driving, and Rossi was riding shotgun.

This lead felt more real, and it made more sense to her. Parkett's history all lined up with the profile. It was eerie how closely the pieces lined up.

"Genetics," Jareau shrugged. "He didn't have much of a chance."

Kate silently agreed, tensing up as they got out of the car. Midnight raids never went well, but they couldn't afford to wait on going after him. Morgan and Reid had already run into another victim, so that meant time was short.

She and the others combed through the house, all ending up in the kitchen. "It's all clear," Hotch frowned. "Time to go out then, I'd place money that he's still here. JJ, take the back door. Kate and I will take the front."

The first time he'd placed them together. Kate frowned, almost wondering why he doubted her ability to go alone, but she decided not to second guess it. Hotch was just taking care of the newest member; it made sense for him to not send her off alone, plus he and Jareau had worked together longer. There was more trust beneath them.

Kate headed outside with Hotch, staying close, until she turned a corner and he wasn't there. She wanted to call his name, but stayed silent. She wasn't used to working like this. When she caught someone, she was the one calling the shots; usually coordinating with local law enforcement to finish the job.

And now, Hotch had disappeared, and she was crossing past unused farm equipment. The night was pitch black, and Kate crept towards the barn. She pushed the door open with a loud creak, flinching at the sound, and knew she'd just outed her location.

Parkett took her off guard. She felt like a damn fucking fool, the way she met his eyes in the reflection of an old pickup's mirror. He'd knocked her off her feet before she could register what was happening, and her gun flew from her hand two feet away. She grunted, realizing it may as well be two miles.

She didn't have backup. Where were Jareau and Hotch? What was the point of being on a team if they disappeared? Yet she couldn't call out without revealing her location.

She really fucking hated night operations. She knew timing was sensitive, but if she fucking died on this barn floor, she wouldn't be okay with this.

Parkett had her leg, and Kate knew that the only thing that would save her now was reaching her gun, but he was pulling too hard, and she'd seen the glint of his machete.

She didn't want to end up like the dismembered arms inside.

She threw her entire body weight into twisting over, and his hand slipped on her leg. She scrambled away, had just reached her gun, when a shot rang out.

Parkett fell to the ground, and Hotch stood in the doorway, his flashlight giving him away.

"You know, I had it covered," she panted, standing the rest of the way up, gun in hand. Hotch advanced, and Kate was surprised that no one followed him.

"So have we scared you away yet?" He asked kicking the machete away from Parkett, but the man was dead. Jareau came running into, gun raised, and lowered it once she saw the scene.

Kate shrugged, grabbing her arm, and felt the sticky moistness of blood. Great. He had gotten her. Hotch gently took her arm after she had, turning it so he could see the damage. She couldn't see the expression in his eyes, but she did see him shake his head.

"You know, agents don't usually get almost maimed their first day at the BAU," he deadpanned. "I promise."

"I don't," she said. "Promise, that is."

She heard Jareau's comment as she left the barn. "Is she staying?"

"I'm not sure," Hotch replied.

* * *

Kate sat away from everyone on the plane home, and she was surprised when Jareau came up. "Hey," she said, sitting down across from her. "How many stitches did you end up getting?"

"Ten," Kate said. "Honestly, it's not the worst I've been through."

"I'm sure," Jareau replied. "I've seen some of hell myself. Vitamin E oil," she nodded at Kate's bandaged right arm. "Helps with the scarring."

"I've always been a fan of cocoa butter myself," she said, and leaned against the chair. She just didn't feel like talking. She'd spent this whole case feeling like she had something to prove, to herself, or to Hothc, or to the team, even. But the truth was, she didn't. She'd felt like a puppy dog on Rossi's heels, and she couldn't wrap her head around what had happened in the barn. Plus something just wasn't adding up about the abductions. She needed to reread those files.

Jareau could see her silence; hell, she was probably reading Kate's mind right now. "Listen, Callahan, for what it's worth," she began.

"Might as well call me Kate," Kate replied.

"Call me JJ," JJ said, smiling. She leaned forward. "We needed a seventh pair of hands on board, and I'm not exaggerating when I say that I would really like to work another case with you."

"Really? Because earlier I couldn't talk without you correcting me," Kate said. The words were out before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry, I'm cranky and that was unnecessary."

JJ leaned thoughtfully back in her seat. "Don't apologize. Thanks, for being honest. Um, I tend to overdo it sometimes. I was the media liaison for a long time and sometimes I still feel like I have to prove myself as a profiler, especially to new agents."

"I get it," Kate said. "And I'm the newbie. You were right to correct where I was wrong."

JJ smiled. "I seriously appreciate your honesty," she said. "You called me out on something I didn't even realize I was doing, and not many people are capable of that."

"Thanks, I think," Kate said.

"So are you staying?" JJ asked, and Kate paused.

"I'll let you know," she finally spoke, and JJ nodded.

Morgan walked over, plopping down next to them. He nudged at Kate's arm. "First time getting stitches?"

"Not even close," Kate scoffed. "Guy got through the tendon last year on my left."

"Oof," Morgan said. "Well, first time with us. Welcome to the team, Callahan."

JJ started to speak, but then just shrugged, settling back into her seat.

Kate smiled faintly, and let Morgan's rumbling voice lull her into a light doze until the plane landed.

* * *

She was at the round table when Hotch walked in, and he raised an eyebrow. "What's up?" He asked, nodding at the piles of files.

"Well, I didn't want to take over someone else's desk," she said. "But something has been seriously bothering me about this case."

"Try me," Hotch said, sitting down.

She hesitated, but she could tell that he was purely being the boss right now, and nothing else. She admired that, she really did. Maybe he was the robot Rossi had mentioned earlier. "Did Parkett's last victim mention anything?" She asked. "About her abduction?"

Hotch shook his head. "She was out for a jog, got hit over the head, and she woke up with Parkett," he said.

"And she was from Bakersfield," Kate stated, but she already knew the answer.

"San Diego," Hotch corrected, and she inwardly shook her head at the news.

Silence. "Say it, Callahan," Hotch said. "I can see the wheels in your head turning. What's up?"

"It doesn't add up," she said frankly. "That's way outside of Parkett's comfort zone, for one. For two, he doesn't have the social skills to pull off that kidnapping."

Hotch bit his lip, and now Kate was the one waiting for him to say what was on his mind. "We finished the case," he finally said. "Our job is done until we're called back."

"That's not how I work," Kate said, shaking her head. "I can't leave that open end sticking out. Parkett couldn't have pulled it off. Not all those hours alone in the car with a live victim."

"Listen, if we hear anything else," Hotch began. "We will be flying back out there. But we caught him, Callahan."

Callahan. The word sounded wrong coming from his mouth.

"There's no doubt he's guilty," Hotch finished. "Nothing in the behavior points to a partner."

"I just wish...we could ask him," she said. "I don't think the answer would be that he was the one to kidnap her if we asked. He would have passed the buck on, like Cowles."

"Listen, this is how we have to operate," Hotch said. "We have to leave it at the office. That's how we don't take it with us everywhere. Let it go."

He looked at her, seriously looked at her.

"That's easier said than done," Kate said. "I don't leave open ends when I finish my undercover cases."

Hotch bit his lip. "This sounds like a dealbreaker," he said.

Kate started to put the files together, trying to clean up. She didn't belong here. She wanted to go back to sex crimes where it was comfortable.

But comfortable didn't get you anywhere.

She looked up, met his gaze. She was vividly reminded of another very early morning, when she'd kissed him goodbye.

"It's not a dealbreaker," she said. "I want the position, if you'll have me."

"The job is yours," he said, and stood up. "Now it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'll leave soon," she said, but he raised an eyebrow, and she reluctantly stood up.

"Just leave the files," Hotch said. "No one but us meet in here. You can take care of it when you get back. By the way, the desk on the edge that's empty...that's yours."

She nodded, and followed him to the elevators.

"Listen, Callahan," he said. "You're the first agent I've met who stayed longer than me their first case."

"Is that a good thing?" She asked, as they got into the elevator.

"It means that I finally have someone on the team who's just as much a workaholic as I am," he said shortly, and she laughed.

"Well, I've got no one to go home to," she admitted.

The words seemed to hang in the air. She glanced up at him, and found his gaze squarely on her.

"I've got a son, but he's usually with his aunt," he said, turning his face away. The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. "Callahan, I meant what I said. Leave it at the office."

She took a deep breath. "You have a good sleep, Agent Hotchner," she said simply, and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always been bothered by how much the team talked over Kate. Personally, I don't view her behavior in this chapter as OOC so I didn't tag it as OOC, but I will say I'm writing a different flavor of Kate. It is canon that she does get less "nice" when tested, so this story is just pushing her harder, and stretching her limits. Canonically, I know she was pure sunshine in X, which I love, but I wish she'd called people out more. And I did start out with Kate trying to be super positive, and like the puppy dog she was in the show, but at the end of the episode, she's been pushed past her limits, and Hotch utterly dismisses what was a very valid concern, plus we have a little added drama because of their first meeting. 
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed. <3 ~Meowser


End file.
